


Bite Me (Midorima x Reader) LEMON

by yawndere



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Biting, F/M, Lemon, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 14:54:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3451220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yawndere/pseuds/yawndere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Midorima x Self-Insert Female Reader in a oneshot lemon! UHUHUHU :3c</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bite Me (Midorima x Reader) LEMON

**Author's Note:**

> My first work on this website! ((because I just want to write a lot of smut...))  
> More or less OOC, but that is the price we must pay for lemons.  
> ~Enjoy~

 

 

“Ahh, (Y/N)… You really did it this time, nanodayo.” Midorima informed as he ran his bandaged fingers across the deep bite marks you left all over his neck. The sting of the open-cut wounds caused him to wince in pain.

“Learn to control yourself next time.” He scolded while looking down at you, who was seated in his lap, tightly straddled around his waist. You had your face buried in Midorima’s chest and didn’t bother moving an inch despite hearing him say something to you. Without looking up at him, you could tell Midorima wasn't happy with the way you were ignoring him. In your defense, it was his fault for pleasuring you so much that you felt exhausted. You mumbled in his embrace, giving minimal effort to acknowledge whatever complaint your tsundere lover was yapping on about this time.

“Oi… (y/n). Are you listening?” Midorima frowned and nudged your fatigued body with his knee. You sluggishly lifted your head and met his handsome face. It took you a minute, but your eyes stretched wide open once you finally noticed the need for damage control.

Midorima’s neck was covered in tons of bites and bruises. You were blown away by the work of art you left on his skin. You knew you had a habit of biting, but seeing how far you went this time really set a proud personal record. Midorima, on the other hand, was evidently upset and embarrassed about having so many obvious hickeys. 

 “Sorry Shintarou-kun~” You cooed. Your apology was lacking in sincerity, but you couldn't help having a boyfriend who was so cute when he was frustrated. 

Midorima pushed up his glasses. He was not amused. Your biting habit was definitely a big problem, but there was no way you could stop yourself from doing it.

“Maybe I’m a vampire.” You joked, trying to lighten up his grumpy mood.

“I really mean it.” Midorima said. “I can’t keep having you give me marks on my neck. It’s difficult enough as it is trying to hide the ones you left from last time.”

“Ehhh!!” You whined. “What am I supposed to do? You taste so good and it turns me on...”

Midorima blushed at your words. “Don’t bite.” He simply said.

“But I can’t help it every time we kiss.” You explained.

“Don’t bite, or we don’t kiss.”

“Shintarou, that’s mean! Come on…” You frowned. “You know you like it when I bite you. Part of the reason why I do it is because you make so many sounds.”

“I-I have no idea what you’re talking about!” Midorima denied. “Besides, you bit me so hard this time that I started bleeding, nanodayo.” He argued and pointed to a fresh wound on his neck. You pouted at his complaint and gave that spot a special kiss as an apology.

Midorima let out a small whimper from the pain. He was bleeding there, after all. That frail, sensitive cry from your strong athletic boyfriend really turned you on. You gave him a few more kisses.

“B-Baka, does my blood taste that good to you?” Midorima said in an act to still sound mad at you. You ignored him and hugged his body closer to yours. He sighed, letting you continue as you much as you pleased.

Following that afternoon together, Midorima insisted that the two of you took a break from anything sexual. It made sense to you. He needed time to heal. What you didn’t know was that in the meantime, Midorima was trying to come up with ways to break your biting habit so that the two of you could resume intimacy.

 

 

_(The next day at basketball practice…)_

Midorima stepped out of the locker room and onto the basketball court.

“WOAH! Shin-chan!" Takao exclaimed and ran to his friend's side. "Is that why you've been wearing a scarf the whole day? Your neck looks like it was attacked by a pair of scissors!”

Midorima sighed knowing there wasn’t a single excuse he could come up with that would bail him out of this awkward situation. Knowing Takao, he would surely harass him for an eternity if he didn’t fess up right then and there. 

“Well then? Wellllllll?” Takao asked over and over. He was already starting to pester Midorima. It wasn't until after practice that Midorima gave up and told him the truth.

“If I finally tell you, will you at least try to help me out of my problem?”

“Sure, whatever.” Takao replied. He was far more interested in what crazy story lead Midorima to end up like this.

Midorima shifted his eyes around left and right to make sure there wasn’t a single soul in earshot of their conversation. He turned his attention back to an eager-looking Takao. Midorima looked to the side in embarrassment before finally admitting, “(Y/n) did this to me yesterday... And I can't get her to stop.”

“(Y/n)-CHAN DID THAT?” Takao said with a shocked expression. Midorima felt his eyebrow twitch with annoyance watching Takao’s face light up. This news was just too juicy for his friend.

“NO WAY!” Takao squealed and exploded with laughter. It didn't matter who was in earshot. Midorima was pretty sure the whole school could hear his friend laugh at his misery.

“I understand that you think this situation is funny-” Midorima said with flushed cheeks “-but could you just keep quiet and just tell me how to stop her from biting me so much?!”

It took a while for Takao to let his chuckles die down before he finally recollected himself. “Sorry, Shin-chan. This is just too priceless. I never thought I would live to see the day you would ask for this type of advice. Now then-”

Takao paused and looked at Midorima. Within a few seconds, he clutched his sides and felt the laughter grow inside of him again.

“I’m leaving.” Midorima grouched and picked up his bag.

“Alright! Alright! I’ll stop!” Takao said and wiped a tear with his finger. “If she has a biting problem, then how about you show her how it feels and bite her back? Maybe she won’t like it and she'll stop herself from biting you the next time.”

Midorima gave it a thought. Perhaps his friend was actually onto something reasonable.

Takao took Midorima’s thought-filled silence as an adequate solution to his problem. “It’s worth a shot, right?” Takao reassured before giving his friend a pat on the back.

“But man, what a surprise this is.” Takao continued, “Here I thought the two of you were oh so innocent after I saw you guys blushing from just holding hands in public the other day.”

“Being in public is a different matter, nanodayo.” Midorima remarked.

“I know, but it’s still funny to me how someone as tsundere as you and pure as (y/n)-chan are into this rough kind of stuff.” Takao laughed. “It’s like the next thing I know, you’re gonna tell me that you both aren’t virgins."

“…”

“Shin-chan?”

“…”

“NO WAY!”

 

 

_(A week later at Midorima’s house)_

“Is it really okay?” You asked Midorima again. Your were trapped between his mattress and his muscular body, which hovered over you.

With one hand, Midorima cupped your chin and stuck his index finger in your mouth. You flinched, unsure of what his actions were leading to. He gently pumped his long finger in and out of your mouth in a suggestive way, causing you to blush. Suddenly, you felt his finger tug down on your bottom lip.

_“Sharp.”_  Midorima observantly thought to himself while examining your bottom pair of canine teeth. These, along with your top pair of fangs, were the tiny culprits behind all the deep cuts made on his skin. Just before Midorima pulled his hand away, you closed your lips around his finger and sucked on it like a child. The look on your face was enough to tell him that you were horny.

“We can continue." Midorima said in response to your earlier question. "My neck has fully healed since then.”

Your boyfriend lifted himself away from your body to remove his clothes, expecting you to do the same. He stripped himself completely bare and looked over to see that you haven't shed a single article of clothing. You were in the same position he left you in, with the exception of a shy hand between your legs to pleasure yourself.

Midorima pulled it away. 

“Get to work.” He ordered and helped you out of your clothes. Seeing how close he was to your face, you took the opportunity to part your lips and latch on to his neck. Midorima immediately shivered up at the sensation. He stopped you from going any further and flipped your body around so that your back was facing him.

“Sh-Shintarou…” You whined, obviously upset with the fact that you weren’t in your usual face-to-face position with your handsome boyfriend. You knew from the start that he was doing this to keep you away from his neck.

“Endure it for now.” Midorima said and squeezed your butt. You yelped in surprise and buried your red face in his bed sheets. He leaned over until his lips were barely pressed against your ear. With his hot breath tickling your skin, you heard him whisper “We're trying something different today…”

That position was head down, ass up in front of Midorima. To your embarrassment, you were put in that position untouched for a while. He was enjoying the view way too much.

“Shintarou,” You said in impatience "-fuck me now." You shamelessly wiggled your hips in a circular motion for him. Being put in this position meant you could only guess what kind of perverted look he wore behind the glasses on his face. 

Midorima made a small laugh before giving you exactly what you wanted. He boldly inserted three slender fingers inside of your pussy-- and he wasn’t being polite about the speed either.

You let out a loud shriek, tightly gripping on the blanket beneath you. This time, you didn't have the immediate comfort of Midorima’s warm body to take this sensation out on. All you could think about was biting, biting, biting.

“S-So rough…” you stuttered and tried to turn your head to see your beloved Midorima. “Sh-Shin-tarou-k-kun, I want to k-kiss…” you cried, hoping to gain his sympathy so you could bite down on his neck.

“Bite the pillow.” Midorima commanded. His fingers were now curling inward each time they plunged deep inside of you. He was extremely good at fingering you. After all, these were the same expert fingers that belonged to Shutoko's basketball legacy. You groaned in sexual frustration and obediently bit down on the closest pillow you could find. It smelled strongly like Midorima.

While you were teething on the corner of his pillowcase like a baby, Midorima leaned over from behind you and moved your hair to the side. You felt the presence of his breath between your neck and shoulder. He gave you one long lick across your sensitive skin.

Your eyes shot wide open from this new moist feeling. Midorima had no problem humming and making as many lewd noises as he could while you squirmed beneath his touch. You shivered in delight at the sound of his lips smacking against your skin. It worked in perfect harmony with the wet sounds his fingers made pushing in and out of you. At this point, you weren’t going to last much longer.

Then, Midorima took you by surprise. He stopped his sweet sucking on your skin and gave an experimental bite on your neck.

“SHIN-K-KUN!” You screamed and felt your body thrown over the edge the instant he gave you that single bite. You violently thrashed yourself against his long fingers. Once you were finished, you slumped down onto his bed while trying to catch your breath. All you could think about was how unfair it was for Midorima to bite you knowing you were trying your hardest not to sink your teeth into him.

“Are you that obsessed with biting?” Midorima asked amused. It was like he was reading your mind. But you were far too lost in a lustful daze to answer. He allowed you to compose yourself a bit before reminding, “I’m still not done with you yet.”

Midorima sat himself up straight and propped your back up against his chest. His strong arms wrapped from behind you with his palms placed perfectly on top of your breasts. This way, you were still kept away from biting him, but you at least didn't have your head buried in his bed sheets. Better yet, Midorima had full control of your posture like this. He was going to make sure that you wouldn't tip over if you lost your stamina. That you wouldn't escape if you tried to struggle out of his grasp. As an athlete, holding your body up with his arms was not a problem at all. One thing was for sure –He wasn’t planning on letting you leave his lap until you took in every last drop.  

At the moment, your hips were floating above his lap, just enough to kiss the tip of his member with your lower lips. The excitement grew inside you like being stopped at the peak of a rollercoaster ride. You shrilled upon feeling how hard Midorima’s large erection was against your soft entrance. Since you couldn't kiss someone who wasn't in front of you, the only thing you were capable of doing in that position was watch how he would fit his full length inside your hole. 

Finally, Midorima forced your hips down onto him. He let out a huge moan of relief as he dug himself deeper into you. It was rare for him to have a moment where you weren't ripping at his neck every time he penetrated you. You, on the other hand, were still in your endless struggle to fight your urge to bite, and it felt like hell.

Midorima soon took your mind off that urge when he bit down on you. You yelped, and oddly enough, your insides contracted tightly around his length without having to think about it. Midorima moaned in response to how much you were squeezing him. He bit you again, causing you to flinch and feel your walls reward him again with another tight clench. Your nerves were so sensitive that you couldn't help but release a spasm every time you were bitten on the neck.

Midorima kept this in mind and ended up developing his own biting addiction. He couldn't be stopped. He continuously bit down on your skin and like the hiccups your body jolted up and down on his throbbing member. You weren't even in control of yourself anymore. Midorima had full power.

You trembled thinking there was no possible way you could keep up with both his pulsing length and the constant nipping at your sensitive neck. 

You began to plead “Shintarou! I-I'm about to c-“

Your words were interrupted midway through your sentence by a strong bite from Midorima. Your body made a brutal twitch as he forced a wave of pleasure out of you. As soon as you knew it, a mess of juices dripped down your thighs. He moaned and mentioned something in your ear about how cute you were.

Midorima soon came a moment after. His hands gave your breasts a tight squeeze at the same time he made his final thrust.  He smashed his body upward, forcing you to take in all of his length. Curse words slipped out of his mouth just as a hot and sticky substance erupted out of his member and shot straight into you.

“S-So mean…” You said with drool on the edge of your mouth. You really wanted to bite Midorima for being so rough. He finally took his hands off of you, leaving you free to give him that bite you’ve been waiting for… If only you didn’t already pass out into a deep sleep.

 

 

_(Later that night)_

“What are people going to say when they see this? You gave me a hickey, Shintarou. A HICKEY.” You whined at your boyfriend who was sitting at the edge of the bed. You were right behind him, nibbling on his neck.

“And what do you call all of those marks you gave me last week?!” He argued back. You bit down even harder on your boyfriend. 

Just this one time, Midorima allowed you to do whatever you pleased with his neck since you were so adamant on getting 'revenge' on him for earlier. In truth, he only gave you permission to do so because he felt sorry for straining your small body through all of those rough spasms. 

“You don’t get to bite me anymore.” You remarked and went back to chewing on his skin.

“Then don’t bite me either, nanodayo.”

“And if I do?”

You watched from the bed as he stood up and pulled something out of his closet. You froze after finally realizing what he was holding on to.

“I once bought this as a lucky item, but I’m sure you could put it to good use next time, nanodayo.” He joked.

You slapped the baby pacifier out of his hand. 

 

 

 


End file.
